I don t want to know version en español
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: Continuación de Walk away ver. español, Usagi encuentra una carta muy importante. Rei/Usagi


I don't want to know (Version en Español)

Por Shiori Kaiou

Notas#1: Esto es la segunda parte de mi fic Walk Away(v.Español).

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece asi que no me demanden porque soy muy pobre jejejejejejeje.

-----

Usagi entro al apartamento que Rei y ella usaban como lugar secreto para reunirse, el pequeño partamento solo contenia una cocina y el dormitorio, normalmente Rei y Usagi solo se quedaban por las noches, cuando se escapaban del grupo, pero cuando todo a su alrededor era aburrido y doloroso de soportar, encontraban un lugar seguro en el apartamento.

Usagi esta teniendo dias terribles ultimamente, Mamoru estaba actuando muy extraño, distante y cayado. Usagi no lo culpaba, ella no era la misma de antes, pero, nada importaba ya, mientras Chibi-Usa fuera consevida. Si era un pensamiento muy cruel pero era como ella se sentia.

Camino hacia la cocina encontro una carta sobre la mesa, 'Debe ser de Rei' penso para si misma con emoción, camino hacia la mesa y tomo la carta y encontro su nombre escrito en ella... pero no esra la letra de Rei, era la nitida letra de Mamoru. Como encontro Mamoru ese lugar no lo sabia. Camino hacia la cama y se sento en ella, con las manos temblorosas abrio la carta.

Y se sorprendio.

'_Princesa Serenity_

_Te amo, y siempre lo hare, mas que a nada en toda mi vida. Mori for ti una y otra vez, eras la luz de mi vida. Y ahora esa luz esta opaca, ya no calienta mas mi alma, ya no ilumina mas mi camino ni me cuida._

_La primera vez que te vi a los ojos un millon y veinticinco años atras, supe que tu eras para mi, me sonreias y mi corazón palpitaba con mayor fuerza, me besabas y yo me deretia entre tus brazos, estabas enamorada de mi y yo estaba locamente enamorado de ti. Entonces, morimos y pense que nuestro amor sobreviviria... pero estaba equivocado._

_Princesa... Usagi... Usa-ko, me amaste por poco tiempo en esta vida. Ahora, en tu corazón existe otra persona, y no puedo competir con tu nuevo amor._

_Te preguntaras cuando lo descubri, bueno era obvio para mi porque te amo y tu comportamiento hacia mi habia cambiado mucho._

_¿Recuerdas el dia que llame a tu casa? ¿Despues de aquella tormenta? ¿Cuanto pense que estarias asustada y necesitarias que te consolaran, bueno... en el momento que dijiste 'alo' supe que algo estaba fuera de lugar, tu voz estaba debil y parecias estar sin aliento... pense al principio que era por la tormenta y que talvez estuviste llorando, pero tu nunca te pones de esa manera cuando lloras._

_No le puse importancia pero no pude despejar ese sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Desde entonces tu actitud cambio, eras mas fria, distante, y no importara lo que yo hiciera para que te fijaras en mi, tu solamente me sonreias y comenzabas a hablar con las otras chicas. Eso me hirio mucho._

_Algo me molesto realmente de tu actitud, moviendote de manera seductora, pero no para mi, mirando con lujuria, pero no a mi, acariciando suavemente pero no a mi... el objeto de tus movimientos, miradas y caricias era... no otra que tu mejor amiga, Rei._

_Pense que estaba alucinando pero eso no era sierto, estabas coqueteando con ella y todo tuvo sentido entonces. Hubo una ocación, despues de una reunión que ella te pidio que te quedaras, te pregunte que si querias que te esperara en el auto y me dijiste que no habia problema, me diste un beso en la mejilla y te alejaste, sonrojada y con una mirada de lujuria en tu sonriente rostro. En ese preciso momento supe que te habia perdio para siempre._

_Rei viajo en varias ocaciones alrededor del mundo y sabia que la extrañabas cada vez que lo hacia, te propuse matrimonio cuando ella no estaba y tu reacción me dejo frio por dentro, solo una sonrisa, un movimiento de cabeza en modo de afirmación y un beso en la mejilla. Eso rompio mi corazón, ya no me amabas mas._

_Y es por eso que te escribo esta carta, se que se miran en secreto, en este preciso apartamento. No te preocupes, nadie sabe mas que yo._

_Sabes Usagi, si me hubieras dicho que ya no me amabas en vez de guardarlo en secreto no doleria tanto como ahora. Se que Chibi-Usa tiene que nacer y tambien Tokyo de Cristal pero... no quiero sufrir mas... y no quiero que te sientas triste por mi. Quiero que seas libre para que puedas seguir con tu vida y tu nuevo amor._

_Hable con Setsuna... si ella sabe tambien lo que existe entre Rei y tu desde el principio... Chibi-Usa nacera y tambien Tokyo de Cristal, sin embargo no puedo decirte como, pero no necesitas preocuparte por eso ahora._

_Princesa Serenity... sabes que yo, Endymion, siempre te amare, nunca te dejare y siempre te protegere._

_Usagi Tsukino... tu inocensia me capturo... rompiste mi corazón es sierto... pero aun asi, te amo, y te deceo la mejor de las suertes con tu nuevo amor._

_Neo-Reina Serenity... no estare alli como tu Rei, pero siempre tendras un amigo._

_Usagi... Usa-ko, este es el final de todo, desde ahora estare viviendo en Canada con un amigo mio, no sabras nada mas de mi, para ti, ya estoy muerto, y no preguntes si puedes contactarme porque nadie sabe mi dirección exacta, nisiquiera Motoki. Puedes quedarte con el anillo si lo deceas, yo ya no lo necesito._

_Adios para siempre princesa..._

_Chiba Mamoru_'

Las lagrimas corriean por las mejillas de Usagi cuando termino de leer la carta, no podia creer por todo lo que habia hecho pasar al pobre de Mamoru. No era merecedora de su amor, era una persona muy cruel, sin corazón.

Cuando Rei entro al apartamento encontro a Usagi llorando desconsoladamente en la cama del apartamento.

"¿Usa-chan, ¿Que pasa?" Rei se apresuro a su lado y la abrazo fuertemete.

Usagi no dijo palabra y le enseño la carta de Mamoru. Rei leyo con cuidado y pronto una expresión de asombro y alivio se apodero de ella, Mamoru habia desaparecido de sus vidas, era el día mas feliz de su vida. Pero Usagi estaba llorando, significaba que algo no estaba bien.

"Lo lastime... ¡Lo lastime, Rei!" soyoso Usagi escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Rei.

"No llores Usa-chan, no era tu intención" dijo Rei tratando de calmarla.

"Me siento como basura, no valgo nada, soy la persona mas egoista en todo el mundo, no meresco ser su reina, no valgo la pena"

Rei se sentia muy mal, y no sabia que decir o hacer para consolar a su amada. "Eres la persona mas dulce y comprensiva que conosco en este mundo, tu mereces gobernar este mundo porque te necesita, Mamoru tenia razón, debimos decirselo antes".

Usagi lloró hasta que se quedo dormida, Rei a su lado todo el tiempo, pensando en lo que el futuro les depararia de ahora en adelante. Con la esperanza de que todo estaria bien.

-----

En algun lugar, en un tiempo distante dos figuras miraban los hechos que ocurrian frente a ellas. "¿Crees que estaran bien?" pergunto la primer figura. "Claro, sabes que si" dijo la segunda.

Al lado de ellas aparecio una mujer de cabello largo de color verde obscuro y les sonrio, "No deben preocuparse sus majestades, todo saldra bien... a proposito, la pequeña dama y la princesa Serenity preguntan por ustedes".

Las dos figuras se despidieron de la guardiana del tiempo y se fueron, tomadas de la mano.

---Fin---

Nota#2: Bueno, ¿Que les parecio, corto lo se. Planeo hacer una trilogia.

_**Walk away(v.Español)- **Usagi y Rei comienzan su romance (Terminado/Songfic)._

_**I don't want to know(v.Español)- **La carta de Mamoru (Terminado/Fic)._

_**Easier to run- **El nacimiento de Chibi-Usa, y las reacciones de las Senshi a la relación de Rei y Usagi (En construcción/Songfic)._

Nota#3: Lo siento por todos los admiradores de Usagi/Mamoru, estan destinados es sierto, pero este es mi fic y aqui no lo estan asi que no se quejen.

Nota#4: Decide pasar la trilogía al español ya que dije anteriormente que no habian muchos fics de Rei/Usa en español asi que, lo siento aun estoy en la jugada jejejejejejejeje.

Nota#5: Este fic esta dedicado a todos aquellos que les gusta el Yuri jejejejejejeje.

Nota#6: Un review de mi fic anterior de verdad me dejo inprecionada, debo admitir que a la edad de esa niña yo tambien tenia curiosidad por temas como estos, incito a todos los que tengan curiosidad por los temas Yuri a que no tengan miedo de leer algo asi, es solo lectura no lo estan aplicando, ademas pueden aprender que el amor es el mismo no importa como se de, eso si, no se permite dejar comentarios negativos, si no te gusta no se lee y ya.

Nota#7: Gracias por leer y esperen el ultimo fic de la trilogia. BYE

Shiori K.


End file.
